Kakashi's Crush on his assistant Shippuden
by ShadowsGirl101
Summary: Kakashi is a jounin and Masuki is his Cell-7 partner he teaches the jutsu and such and she teaches the medical justu But what happens when there secret little romance takes a turn and Masuki gets pregnant How are they going to hide that?
1. Chapter 1

I Have these strange feelings....

There for a man of course....

Together now for a while....

I have to lie....

For us to stay together....

"No clue...?" "Not one..." The glare of her blue eye's reflected off that of the one with the sugar brown and dulled to a standstill. "Your a medical ninja...Yet you get raped? You get pregnant no idea who the father is...?" A dull stare. "Yes...Yes...No Idea..." "And [b] he [/b] taught you sexual defense...?" A small nod. "Yes Ma'am..." The sugar brown eyes placed a glance up. "Your medical career is shattered if you keep it you' know?" "I....Yes...I want to keep it...I don't care about that now..." Standing alone the medic ninja nodded; taking a step back; bowing. Simple nodding to express feelings with a greater meaning. "Tell Kakashi I said...in his words...yo..." "I will..." "He's quite fond of you?" "Lady Tsunade...Kakashi and I have no relationship toward one another...he cares for me in the way of a brother..." Tsunade nodded a small quaint nod. "Have fun with you baby." Sarcasm. Harsh. Cruel. Begging to be punished. "I will..." Violence. Wanting to break from cruel words. Masuki nodded and gave a small sigh. Leaving the groggy office. The village quiet. Sun shining.

"Masu!" Hearing a pet name she looked up. "And what are you doing on Tsunade's roof?" A small grimace. "Looking for you....But I see you found your way already..." Silver hair blowing in the wind a small smile gave reassurance. A serious glance. "Are you alright...?" "I am fine...Worry about yourself for once. Your a jounin..." Kakashi sighed. "Your a jounin to...pretty much..." Masuki turned; heel pivoting to the right. "I am a medical specialist. Not a jounin." "Your a well maturing and beautiful woman as well." Masuki forced a small smile. "And your being a pain right now..."

With a light tap and a light thud he stood next to her. "I don't think you'll be getting any taller then huh?" Shoulder height she sighed. "It's always better for the man to be taller anyway..." Kakashi glance up at the hokage window. it was drenched in sunlight and he could make out the gloomy shadow of Tsunade; watching. Kakashi clutched Masuki's thinning shoulder and pulled gently. "Yes...?" She stopped and turned to him. Kakashi clamped his hands around her ear and whispered. his breath was warm and tickled her inner ear. "You too..." Masuki muttered. Her eye's traced to the window and saw the shadow figure and gave a small sigh."Watching us again...isn't she...?" Kakashi nodded placed his hand ontop of her head giving a small transfer of heat from his hand.

"And this baby?" "I'll love it...Of course...I love you...but you don't return it..." Kakashi said sighing. Lying in face of the enemy. Risky, Yes. But successful. "Yea..." Masuki muttered under her breath. Tsunade's form had left the window sill. They both gave out an exhausted sigh. Fooling Tsunade. Such Hard work. Kakashi looked at her and gave a gentle smile. "Don't worry about her..." "I Suppose I shouldn't," He clamped his hand's around her ear once more. "Stop it..." Whisper. "Stop it...!" A giggle surfaced. "There...I made you smile!" "I hate having to lie like this..." They walked. Shoe's making light tap's on the ground. "You know we have to..." "If...He was here...Saroutobi....We wouldn't be going though this..." "I know exactly what you mean..." He gave another sigh. "Why did she make that rule?!" A raised voice. A quieting tone. "Masuki....Lower your voice please...I know your angry...You never get mad this easily..." His finger pressed against her lip's.

He pulled it away. "Or my hormones!" Kakashi smacked his forehead with a loud 'smack' echoing in the street. "Don't hurt yourself! You know how I feel about that!" Fuming the medical specialist sighed and took a deep breath. "I am sorry...I am really tired...I have a headache...you must know?" Kakashi smiled to her. "I forgive you if that's what you mean..." "Yes! Yes! Please! Forgive me!" Masuki said in sarcasm. Kakashi gave off a slight chuckle. "I do forgive you my little Masuki-chan...Just think about it..." He got behind her and stopped her, and placed his arms around her waist. "You'll have a baby! A baby! In about hmmm 8 months and one week?" "It's been three weeks already...?" Kakashi nodded a small smile. "You'll be a mommy..." He released and turned her around. He placed his frail hands on her cheeks cupping her face. "A beautiful mommy..." She raised her shaking hand's placing them on the warm hands of this man. This stranger.

"I have butterfly's in my stomach...." She looked up misguiding eye's to his. "And Why...?" She asked. "I am just so...excited...To see your little girl or boy..." "So..your butterfly's...there a form of happiness?" "You think far to much for a woman of your age..." He commented. "Oh? Do I now?" He smiled and left a warm nod." And your far to kind and forgiving for a man of your status..." Her sarcasm made him give off a small chuckle. To a laugh. "I agree! That I am!" she let a tiny chuckle as well. "If you notice everybody has been leaving us lately..." Kakashi sighed a tiny hint of sadness in tone. "Naruto,Sasuke and Kiki-chan..." She turned to look up at the sky. The sky was blue not a cloud in it. "You left us here...Now where? Where are you guy's? Cell Seven...Our Team Seven..." She choked. Kakashi walked behind her. Silently. He stopped at her side and placed a hand on her right shoulder. "Masuki..." He didn't look at her. He looked up at the sky as well. "There fine...Trust me..." "I hope so...I really hope so..." Tears brimmed over the corner of her eye's. "Please Be alright...Team Seven..."

_ "All Four of you should quit as Ninja's..." "WHAT?!" Naruto screeched. "Sure we couldnt get the bell's from you and Female Ninja-sensei! But why should we quit!?" "IDIOT! Her Name is Masuki-sensei!!" Kiki Yelled. "All of you..." Kakashi said. "All three of you punks don't deserve to be ninja..." Sasuke. Takes of running at Kakashi. In a flash of leafs. Kakashi is on top of Sasuke. His body immobile. "DON'T STEP ON SASUKE-KUN-" BAM. "BAKA!" Kiki Yelled. Holding her fist above Sakura's head. "Master Kakashi-Sir! Isn't a bit extreme to sit on his-" "And that's why your a punk..." Kakashi muttered to Sasuke. "If you four worked together you would have gotten the bell's..." _

" I am so sorry for this afternoon..." She frowned. "Don't worry... I'll just blame it on your hormones!" A small smile and a loud chuckle. "Blame it on my hormones huh?" He stood to his feet from his desk made of oak wood. "Of course..." He out reached his hand's toward her form; sitting on his bed, in his room in his apartment; it was simple but very expressive showing how much he cared for her by letting her stay here, protecting her from the world outside. A dark tainted world outside there tiny village that would have taken advantage of her. A woman. Pregnant. Alone. Just begged for punishment. She outstretched her hands and met his fingertips. The rough skin of a man touching the warm soft skin of a woman. Perfection. At least in his eyes. This was perfection. This was as good as perfection was going to get. He grabbed her frail wrist's and looked at her. He smiled. She grabbed his. "Kakashi....you've been acting so...strange..." "Is...he...or..she..alright in there?" "I am pretty sure...It's only the size of a walnut now...." Kakashi lowered his head next to her ear. "Well I love your walnut 'kay?"

Masuki laughed. "Is that what you wanna name it? Walnut?" He chuckled. "Nah.." His smiled faded. He sat next to her the springs in the bed made a squeak under his and hers combined weight. He stared forward looking at the wall. Masuki stared at his gaze and looked forward at the wall expecting a enemy to bust though like in one of those freaky horror movies. "I want it to be a boy...." Kakashi slightly turned his head to her. "You want a boy?" "Yes," She made a small smile. "For his father to teach him those unknown jutsu..." She stood up and walked over to the window pulling and shutting the heavy curtains. Kakashi leaned over and with a click; light from the lamp on his bedside filled the room. "And...?" He questioned. "I see all these konichi walking around with there little girls and boy's and I....Felt jealous...Also I.... always sorta wanted a boy." Kakashi held his head in his hand; his arm resting on his leg. "And for his father to come home and scoop him up in his arm's, and kiss him on the head after work...But's that's a daydream...." "Because you don't know who the father is right...?" Kakashi muttered. jealousy taking form in his voice. "No..." Kakashi looked up with a surprised look. "You know then!?" "I do..." Masuki said with a smile. "Who...?" Kakashi asked in a raunchy tone. Masuki turned to him a small smirk on her lips. She took two step's forward and sat back down on the bed. "Who...?" He asked again pulling Masuki's leg's from the floor onto his lap. He gave her a love filled glance. "Well what's his name...?" "His name...His name is..." Masuki leaned forward and rolled down Kakashi's mask nonchalantly and placed her forehead onto his. He gave her a questioned look "His name means... Scarecrow in a field..." Kakashi made a small smile and pressed his lip's against hers. "You closed the window's right?" He pulled back. "Yea..." Masuki said with a raspy breath. She literally tackled him. "I hate not sharing our love in public..." Masuki said quickly in between breaths. "I do to..." He said back. Thing's led into one another...

"Are you okay?" "And that!" She said with a heavy sleepy tone. "Is how I got pregnant in the first place! " He chuckled at her. "You can go to sleep you know that right...?" Masuki sluggishly formed a nod. Kakashi sighed, he sat up; mask back in place. "I suppose you deserve something to eat neh?" Masuki sighed. Kakashi smiled at her and placed his hand against her cheek. "Your a bit warm..." He groaned. got up and stretched. He turned on the ceiling fan and turned back to her. He rubbed his right eye. The one eye allowed to be opened. "Masuki..." He sighed. A small sigh of lost regret. He wrapped his hand with her's. The one laying on her stomach. He wrapped his finger's around her hand. "Masuki...?" He asked. Seeing if she was awake. "Y..yea...?" It took her sometime to answer. "I love you...."

"Like I said...I Have to lie for us to stay together."


	2. Chapter 2

I have...a dark secret...

That nobody but the two of us can know...

The secret? I am going to be a father...but nobody can know...

Why? I still think of the reason to why it has to be like this...

To why we have to hold so many secrets...

She was alway's frail. This girl, no, this woman. "Your getting thinner everyday..." A hand was placed on another. "Your pregnant you should be getting bigger..." the blue eye's locked with that of the deep crimson. "I know..." "It's sad...really...what happened to you..." "Please...don't take pity on me..." From the corner of the room a man smoking gave a long relaxed sigh. "You said he was going to stop smoking..." The man looked up; his dark spikey hair standing at tip point, He smiled. His chuckle turned to laughter ciggerette nearly falling from his mouth. "She never specified when!" He laughed. Masuki raised her hand to her mouth and let out a small giggle. The other female shot him a glare; embarrsing her infront of her friends was a no. "So..." The mood of the small room got serious. "Where is he?" "Who?" The medical specialist asked. "Kakashi..." The other female drew small circles with her fingernail on the table infront of them, the rythmic click of her nail forming that small circle was soothing to her. Reminding her that, She, Kurenai was her friend in this they would do this together. They would make it, They promised one another there children would be friend's. That they would try to have them at the same time. Kurenai was her support. She was one of the reason's Masuki could make it, one of her closest female friends since her student's left. "He's on a mission..." Kurenai nodded. "I see...Don't you get lonley? All by yourself?" "I do sometimes..." The female stood up. "Your going to stay here tonight..." The man in the corner shot up. almost taking the lamp on a nerby endtable with him. "But-! Kurenai! I thought we-" "She's staying...end of disscussion..."

"I don't want to impose on you and Asuma...It's fine..." Kurenai kneeled infront of her. "Your not fine...you know it...I know it..." She placed her warm hand on Masuki's cheek and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. Masuki tightly shut her eye's. The dark enclosed. "I'll just go home...no big deal..." She opened them again. Kurenai left a small depressed sigh; one to which she couldn't help her close friend. "atleast let Asuma take you home..." "Alright..." "And smile...it let's me know your alright..." "I can do that..." Masuki let out a small smile. "There it is..." Said Kurenai with a small smile of her own. Walking down the dirt road Asuma took Masuki by the arm. "You don't have to walk me home...I can make it down the road..." Masuki said looking at Asuma who was atleast a head taller than that of Kakashi. He towered over her and a feeling safety in his shadow took place over her. "So..when are you going to stop smoking?" She questioned. "When Kurenai smack's me hard enough I suppose..." He chuckled. Masuki made a small giggle. Asuma halted and put his hand out infront of Masuki preventing her from moving forward. "What is it Asuma?" "Up ahead...Somebody's coming that's all..." "Is it Kakashi...?" Asuma made a small ressuring grin. "It probally is..." Asuma lowered his hand and placed it on his hip. "Speak of the devil..." Kakashi's form was slowly seen coming up the road. "Are you fine to wait here?" He asked. "Yea..of course...Thank you..." Asuma nodded and smiled at her then walked the oppisite way. "Tell Kurenai I said I'll see her tomorrow!" She yelled to him. Asuma's form dissappered in the hot ashy wave of heat. Sunset in Kahona. Smoking hot. "Or not..." She muttered. Her figeting way's starting to take a toll on her, Her hand's locked together in feeling of anxiitiy. "Hey you," Said a small tone. A male's voice. "Yes?" She turned her head with a quick whisp of her hair. Kakashi smirked at her. "Baby and Mother shouldn't be outside in this heat..." "You really think that?" He bent over. His frame toward her. "Yes. I do." He lifted his index finger and pressed it gently into her cheek. "Masuki...The antipaticon kill's...Give birth now!" "Ah! No way!" "Your so mean..." Kakashi toyed with her. Masuki sighed. "I guess I should love you while I can..." She looked. Up. Clear. Down. Clear. Side to side. Clear. Behind. Clear. Infront. Clear. "I mean...while nobody's here..."

"Ah," He said. "So you want to love on me when nobody's here...Ah....I get you," He made what looked like a wink, But yet it's impossibe to tell with Kakashi's headband. "No! I don't want- THAT in a public area!" She turned to leave. "Awww...Masuki! But there's...Such a thrill to it..." She slowly turned back to him. "A...thrill...? You say..." He nodded what looked like a huge smile under that mask of his. "I am going to show you a thrill! Right when I drive your body into the ground!" She pointed at him. "Whoa. Whoa. Take a deep breath..." Kakashi said gently. He put one hand on her arm and the other on her cheek. "Deep breath..." Masuki's cheek's overheated giving them a pink color. They way he touched her. It just felt... "That's it..." He whispered. "Breath out..." Her breath escaped her. "Alright...all better?" "I-I....Think so..." She stammered. "Great...Never were the type for deep breathing huh...?" he chuckled. "Ah! Shut up!" Her cheek's turned deep pink in there color. She smacked his arm. "ah! Ow! Hey!" He laughed. She smiled. "Never were the type for a pregnant woman beating huh?" He smiled at her. "Ah, Too funny..." He patted her head. "Did you feed Bull?" He questioned. Bull, Was the name of a humongeous Bulldog Kakashi owned since he was small. He named the Bulldog because Kakashi alway's saw it as a boy. Till he found out. Bull was a female dog. "Yes, I fed her..." Masuki said. A small smile forming on her lip's. "Hm?" Kakashi raised his hand and cupped his chin. "What is...so funny anyway?" Masuki looked up at him. "She...ate...all the dog food..." Masuki chocked with a laugh forming at the back of her throat. "Nani? You let her eat the [b] whole [/b] bag!?" "What else was I supposed to do...? She w-was hungry..." Masuki said gently. Kakashi sighed. "Oh Masuki..." He rubbed the back of his head. "If you feed our ba-" Masuki cupped her hands over his mouth. "...?" He saw her eye's shift. Kakashi followed them to the right. "Gai..." He muttered behind her hands. "Hey'ya Rival!" Gai walked over. A proud stride. He stopped and raised his fisted hand and gave Kakashi the one, the only, Thumb's up and Gai smile. "Life treatin ya good?!" "Uhhh...Perfect..." He muttered taking down Masuki's hand.

He turned to Masuki. "Ah! Of course! The beatuiful spring time loutus herself! Masuki Yumi!" Masuki raised her hand and gave him a timid wave. "You two are constantly together these days! Reminds me of an old married couple!" He gave a loud laugh. Hand's on his hip's in a form of victory. "So! Kakashi! I was wondering if we should do Jan-ken-pon!" "Uh...." Masuki sighed. The time she did have with him was sometimes lost to Gai. "And! The stake's willl be!" He annouced. "A dinner date with Miss Lovley Masuki Yumi!" "Nani? I didn't agree to that!" Masuki muttered. "Deal?" Gai asked, The great tone of arrogance in his voice subsiding. Kakashi put out a fist. "Deal..." Gai put out his fist. "Ready?!" "Ready..." Kakashi muttered. "1...2...3..." "Jan-ken-pon!" Masuki sighed. "So dramatic..." She muttered. Gai's palm was fully extened. Ken. Kakashi's was in a tight fist. Pon. "I win!" Gai shouted. "YES!" "Two out of Three..." "Fine by me rival!"

Masuki sat though five matches.

Masuki was sent though dinner with Kakashi. Not as bad as dinner with Gai. Masuki layed in bed. Her mussle's tensed when Kakashi turned over or moved. She sighed. The dark made the room extra silent. Masuki heard the gentle snoring of Bull in the corner. Kakashi's arms came around her waist. "Masuki...?" "Yes...? Kakashi?" "Arn't you sleepy?" Masuki tensed. "No..." Kakashi layed his head gently in the crook of her neck. "Love you." He muttered. Sleep. He wasent even fully awake. "Love you too..." He sighed and turned her head. "Say it like you mean it..." "I love you too..." He pressed his lip's against her's. "You better get some sleep..." "Kakashi..." He sat up. "If your not going to sleep then neither will I..." "Kakashi! You have a mission in the morining!" She said. Voice raising. "You could get yourself killed if you don't have enough sleep!" "So...?" Masuki was dumbfounded. "you don't...Care if you die...?" "No...As long as I am with you...and he or she...I could...care less if I did die...knowing I got to see you two...I'd be fine with it..." His mussle's tensed. A grip around his waist. "Don't leave me! You can't do that!" She cried on his chest. "You can't! You just can't!" "Your- Your going to live to see...Him...Him get married! Your going to live to see your grandchildren! Your not going to be like your father! your not going to leave him behind! Your not Sakurmo..." Kakashi rubbed her back gently. "I am going to live as long as I can Masuki...I promise..." He kissed her. "I love you..." "I...Love you too..." "I promise..."

So many lies...

So many secrets...

So little time...

8 more months...


End file.
